The Call of the Moon
by Lily Wolf
Summary: Beckeet disappears leaving her apartment upside down and a large pool of blood. Three months later she reappears, but there is something changed in her ... She looks more ... animal. What happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm Lily, and this is my first english story! This is my english version of my fic _L'appel de la lune._ I'm Frensh so I'm sorry if my english is not...perfect. I do hope, with the help of my beta that I won't make a lot of errors. My beta didn't help me for this chapter so...**

**My chapters will be a little short. In frensh they look a little longer...so sorry... :)**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter, I really hope that you'll like this fic. Oh, I really like reviews...**

**The Call of the moon**

**Chapter 1:**

Richard Castle wrote on his computer. He was at home in his office writing the umpteenth time in the life of Nikki Heat when his phone rang. Posing his computer on his desk, he grabbed his phone.

"Castle."

"Castle? It Esposito "

"Hey how its going? We have a case? Usually it's Beckett who call me. "

"I don't call for a murder ..."

The tone of his voice disturbed the writer.

"What's happening? "

"It's Beckett ... she disappeared. "

Castle arrived at the station in 15 minutes, and looked totally panicked. There, he found Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and the captain.

"What happened? What do you mean Beckett is missing?"

"Beckett and I were supposed to go for a drink but she wanted to go home to shower first and change clothes. After an hour I called to know what she was doing but she did not answer, so I went to her apartment and ... "

Lanie cut her story and gave a sob. Esposito round her shoulders with his arm.

"... Her door was open. The apartment was ransacked and there was blood ... lots of blood ... "She hid her face in Esposoto's neck and cry.

The panic increased in Castle from second to second.

"But-but we are sure that it was the blood of Beckett? "

"We checked, it is the blood of Beckett, "said Ryan.

Castle's legs began to tremble. He collapsed on the chair beside him, tears beginning to appear in his eyes."And-and her body ...? "

"No trace. "replied the captain.

Castle felt a tear fall, then another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thinks for those reviews! And thinks for helping me with my english! Feel free to help me with my grammar, I would be gratful!**

**This is a supernatural story, so...there is the surnatural...Enjoy!**

**The call of the moon**

**Chapter 2:**

Three months. Three months that Kate Beckett had disappeared and because of the large pool of blood in her apartment, she was pronounced dead. The investigation was leading to absolutely nothing, and Castle lived it badly, very badly. He understood now what Beckett might felt about the death of her mother. He was in a slight depression despite all the aid of his family and friends of the policesation. His relationship with Gina had become horrible butat this point he did not care. Not at all. The woman he loved was gone.

Since that terrible night, Castle often walked in New York overnight. Wandering here and there without any real purpose, lost in thought.

That night, around midnight, he walked as usual. He turned at an intersection to be in a dark alley, when a voice called out.

"Well, well what makes a human walk, alone, this late, on a street as dark as this one? "

Castle looked at the man without really seeing him. He was pale, had a mysterious beauty, and he had to say, disturbing. The instinct of Castle told him to go away without asking his remains. There he noticed that the man had called him _human_.

"Yeah what's he doing here?"

This time it was the voice of a woman. She too was mysteriously beautiful and now the instinct of Castle told him to run away the faster he can.

"I'm just going for a walk" he finally replied.

"Really?" Said the man "Well I'm afraid I have to shorten your walk. You see my wife and I are very very thirsty."

Before Castle could answer, the faces of man and his wife changed. Their eyes became black and their canines lengthened. The writer didn't even have the time to make a sound that the woman pushed him, making him fly several meters. He landed on the ground with a groan of pain , he looked up at his two attackers, who were anything but human. They approached him with an almost sadistic slowness.

Suddenly a huge growl was heard behind Castle. The two monsters froze and looked anxiously at each other. Castle slowly turned his head, and what he saw froze him too. A gigantic wolf was slowly moving towards him growling fiercely, showing his fangs. The wolf was brown with two white spots on both front legs and neck. It was as big as a horse. **(A/N Like the wolves in Twilight)**When the beast was at two foot of him, Castle closed his eyes waiting to be devour. Great was his surprise when he felt the wolf climb over. He opened his eyes to find himself below the creature whose head was upright, showing all his height to his two attackers.

Nobody moved for a moment.

Suddendly the couple attacked the wolf. He did the same and caught the man by his neck. He uttered a long cry of pain. His wife grabbed the wolf's tail and threw him against the wall of the remained motionless for a moment, then his body began to change. Castle looked dumbfounded the wolf who has the size of a horse change into a wolf who stood like a human, like a werewolf. In this form he was much more threatening.

Castle's wiew began to blur as his headache worsened. He passed his hand behind his head to discover the blood. He closed his eyes for some minutes.

"Castle." Said another female voice

"Castle." This voice was really familiar.

"Kate ..." He murmured. He opened his eyes to see the beautiful face of Kate Beckett.

"You've hit your head Castle. Don't fall asleep, you may have a concussion."

"You're an angel right? A guardian angel. My guardian angel ... I don't deserve it you know? I had promised to protect you, but I failed. And I didn't enven have the time to say how much I love you ... "

"Castle ..." said Kate's pained voice.

"I'm sorry Kate, so sorry, " he said while tears drowned his eyes. "I love you so much Katie ..."

"Hush ... everything will be okay, I promise" she whispered

And he did not know why but he believed her.

* * *

**Oh YES! Castle broke up with Gina! Finaly! Now it remains only Josh...Someone has a gun? It would really help...**

**Oh I like reviews...I didn't stop liking it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awww! Think you guys for the reviews and all the story alert, favorit story...Think you very much! It's mean a lot to me!**

**I need at least two reviews by chapter if you want the next one! I can make an exception but I will be gratful if I can have at least two for a chapter. **

**The Call of the Moon**

**Chapter 3:**

When Castle woke up, he noticed he was in a hospital room. Understanding that everything that had happened had been a dream, he sighed in despair.

« Richard! » Said his mother noting that he had just woken up.

« Mother please! Don't scream like that…Ow, my head…What's happened? »

« You've hit your head during one of your night walks. And you'll make me the pleasure to stop them. »

« Dad! »

« Hey pumpkin. »

« Fortunately she was passing by. Do you realize your luck? » Continued his mother.

« Wait, who are you talking about? »

« You don't know? »

« No mother I don't. I don't remember what happened. Who saved me? »

« It must be me Castle. »

Castle's jaw hit the ground and his eyes were the size of two tennis balls when he saw the woman in the doorway: Kate Beckett.

There was a silence in the room. Castle stared at her. There was something changed in her. She seemed more…animal.

« What's happened to you? » He asked suddendly.

Kate didn't answer immediately. She hesitated a moment, then entered the room and approached the bed. She gave a polite smile to Martha and Alexis the returned hes attention to Castle.

« I was followed by a man, three months ago. He attacked me in my apartment and the he kidnapped me. I managed to escape. Luckily, I was passing nearby when you had your…accident. »

Her story sounded terribly wrong. It was ridiculous. It shocked him that his mother and daughter believe her. However, he didn't insist. For now anyway. Instead he caught her hand in his.

« I'm glad that you're okay. »

« Me too. » She replied softly.

Suddendly a shock surprise both of them, making them jump a little. Kate frowned and looked at her hand confused. Castle was about to tell something but the noise from the corridor stopped him.

Esposito, Ryan and Lanie came rushing into the room to freeze seeing Beckett.

« Hey. » She said.

Lanie was the first to recover and jumped into the detective's arms.

« Oh my God! Oh my God! You're here! You're really here! »

« Damn, we hadn't believed Mrs Rodgers when she tell us it was you who found Castle. » Said Esposito after the embrace.

« What's happened to you? » Asked Ryan.

Before Kate could answered the doctor entered.

« Oula, there are too many people here. Mr Castle needs rest. Only his family can stay. »

Kate began to leave with the oser when Castle grabbed her hand again.

« Don't leave…please… » He whispered.

« I'll be there when you Wake up. »

« Promise? »

« I promise. » She then walked away and left the room. Castle felt a weight in his chest. The more she moved away and more the weight became more heavy.

When Kate arrived in the hall she turned to him. Her face betrayed the desperation and the pain she felt at this moment. She seemed torn between the decision to stay with him or let him rest. She took a deep breath and went away.

Before she reaches the gates of the hospital, Kate was stopped by a voice.

« It was really careless what you did last night. »

« Hi Leïla, how are you? Me? I'm fine, think you. »

« Kate… »

She stopped walking and turned to Leila.

« What did you want me to do? They were about to bleed him to death! »

« There was other way to save him and you know it. »

« Listen. When I saw that he was in danger…I dont know…I just couldn't help myself. I had to save him... I didn't think okay? »

« If I tell you this Kate, it's for you protection. »

« I know, I know… »

« Nevertheless… I was impressed to see how you kicked their asses. »

« Oh yeah? Really? » Smiled Kate.

« Really. » Smirked Leïla. « You should join your colleagues now. »

« Okay. »

« I'll see you later Kate. »

* * *

When Castle awoke, he noticed that the weight in his chest had disappeared. She was here. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see that in fact Kate Beckett sat on a chair beside the bed and she was staring at him. She ends up realizing he was awake, she smiled and gave a slight pressure on his hand she held in her own.

« Hi. » She said in a soft voice.

« Hi. »

« Did you sleep well? »

« Not bad. But it could have been better. »

A silence fell between them, their hands still tied. Nobody wanted to release the other afraid to feel this pain again.

« So, now that we are alone, could you tell me what really happened? » She looked at him, no surprise he know she lied.

« I can't. » She replied simply.

« Why? »

She chuckled lightly.

« For so different reasons Castle. »

Castle looked at her a long time, he examined the young woman carefully leaving no detail escaped him. Kate did not move an inch, keeping her eyes on him while he was _studying_ her.

« You've changed. » He finally said.

« I did. » She didn't deny anything and that surprised him a bit.

« Will you tell me? One day? »

« Probably not… »

« If you dont tell me, I'm going to have to guess myself. And I warn you, I work with the NYPD for some time now. »

« Thinks for the warning Castle. »

« It's normal, we're friends. » He paused a moment before taking a serious voice. « I will eventually discover your secret Kate. » There was no threat in his words, just a promise. Kate looked at him intently, then gave him a little smile.

« We'll see. »

Castle could leave the hospital the next day. He returned to work with the police but this time it was not for his research. At least not the search for Nikki Heat. He never left Kate. He was always with her. Every day he looked at her, watched her minutely and he could see almost insignificant little things that had changed in her. Almost.

First of all, She used a lot more senses such as smell, sight or hearsay. He worldt have questioned if she had not heard the footfall of a suspect on the other side of his house or she had felt the scent of a suspect on a jacket she had not even in hands. She also came to growl when something annoyed her. All dogs seemed to love her when all cats hated her.

One day she was in a mad mood, she growled at anything and everyone. She even almost killed a suspect who had the courage (and misfortune) to call her 'baby'. She also had a funny reaction when she had seen the screen of the computer of a suspect who represented a plain moon: she had a great start and was doing everything to avoid looking at the picture.

That day, Castle and Beckett had gone searching for one of their suspect at his home in the border separating New York and New Jersey. Kate knocked at the door.

« So? This research? » She asked innocently.

« I have somme ideas already… » He replied, looking intently trying to see her reaction. But she merely nodded calm and quiet. The door opened suddenly and Kate was nose to nose with the barrel of a shotgun.

« I was waiting for you chickens. »

* * *

**OMG! Did you see the promo for 3x13? OMG! Beckett is going to be so hot! And for the record I'm not a lesbian (And I have nothing against them neither.) but damn, I don't know for you but for me Stana Katic is really the hottest actress I ever see! Oh and that kiss!**

**Please tell me, There people that said that Mondey it's not going to be the 3x13. Can someone confirms this? Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. It's been a while but hey! Here I'm with the 4th chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Call of the Moon**

**Chapter 4:**

Kate and Castle were dragged in and tied to a chair next to one another.

« Don't move, Jake's coming. »

The writer and his muse exchanged glances, wondering who this Jake was. A few minutes later a muscular man walked into the room. His smell shocked Kate, who turned her head sharply toward him. No…He can't be a…The man, that Kate premused to be Jake, sniffed the air and then turned to Kate surprised but addressing a broad smile.

« They hire people like us now to the police? » He told Beckett. She gave a grunt instead of reply. Jake laughed.

« You could easily undo yourself from your bonds, you know? I don't see why you didn't try to escape. You could have kill Mike in two seconds. » He looked at Castle and smiled. « Oh I see, you don't whant youri boyfriend to know the truth. Hum…I understand. Don't worry, it's not like he was going out of here alive. »

« Don't touch him! » She cried growling, mad.

The men in the play were surprised by such a reaction, including Castle (especially Castle). Then understanding is read on Jake's face.

« Ohhh I get it! He is your imprint, isn't he? » He began to laugh. « Oh, it's going to be so fun! You see beauty, I didn't imprint ever, but I guess seeing him die…It's going to hurt a little bit, right? »

Kate couldn't answer. She was literally paralyzed by his rage and fear. Castle followed the exchange not understanding while Mike seemed more interested by his gun. Jake laughed again before sending Castle and caught him by the neck.

« Untie her. » He ordered to Mike who hastened to obey. « I advise you not to do anything at all darling, or I broke the neck of your boyfriend. » Jake threatened and he made a mocking smile that Kate dreamed of being able to snatch.

They went into the field behind the house. Jake turned to Mike. « Stay here with her. The slightest movement and you killed her. »

Mike nodded while Jake, along with Castle, withdrew from them. Fifty meters away, Castle pulled away and and struck Jake in the face. He barely moved while Castle thought to have a broken hand. He looked at Jake who watched him. His eyes were full of rage ans his body was shooking.

« Who do you think you are? Pathetic little human! You are nothing compared to me! » His grunts and tremors grew stronger and stronger. Castle drew back when he realized he was about to explode. He barely had time to do some steps back that Jake exploded and turned into huge gray wolf.

'Oh my God! It was not a drame' Castle thought shocked and frightened. When he saw the gray wolf, Jake, approached him threatening, he turned and ran.

« No! » cried Kate, who had seen it all. She gave a violent blow to Mike, who crashed against the wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

« Castle! » She shouted as she began to run towards him and to the wolf.

'Gog, she is crazy! » Castle thought « No Kate! Save yourself! » But she did not listen and continued to run towards them.

He litteraly fell shocking when she changed insu a huge brown wolf tearing her clothes and continued running tords him. Castle was now, on the ground between two giant wolves.

He closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt the brown wolf, Kate, jump over him to stand in front of the gray wolf, growling fiercely.

This is where Castle recognized the brown wolf. It was the same brown wolf who cave him of his two assailants that night. It was Kate who cave him. That explained everything. All the pieces came together in his head. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. He shook his head and then turned his attention to what was happening before him.

The two wolves growled at each other, circling in one direction and then in the other. They didn't stop looping at each other preparing to counter any attack from the other. Castle couldn't stop a faint cry of pain and surprise when he cut his hand on a piece of glass on the ground.

This forced Kate to turn her eyes toward him briefly. Jake took advantage immediatly.

He suddenly jumped over her and bit her in the neck. Kate let out a groan of pain and then gave him a violent blow of head forcing him to release his hold. They jumped on each other immediatly after. The battle raged. Kate dug her fangs into the leg of Jake. He groaned in pain and then pushed her away.

Then the wolves stopped moving and looked at each other. Then they changed into werewolf. They threw themselves upon one another immediately after the end of processing. The battle was more violent. Now in addition to biting and scratching, they were hitting and catch of all kinds

Jake was a strong and imposing werewolf but Kate was faster, more agile and above all, she knew very well how to fight. It did not take long for Jake to fallu on his knees back to her and in one swift motion, to break his neck.

Jake's body took human form and falls to the ground, naked and inert.

Castle didn't budge one bit, too shocked and scared to do anything at all. Finally Kate turned her big werewolf head toward him. Blue eyes met green light eyes. Seeing his expression, she sighed and then slowly approached him. Castle, seeing her come to him stood up but didn't move. Arriving at his side, she pulled on his jacket. He came to himself, and he took off his jacket and handed it to her. Kate passed it around her broad shoulders and walked towards her torn clothes while resuming her human form. Then she picked up her cell phone.

« Leïla? It's me. I need you to come get me. I had a fight with annoter werewolf…Yeah, I won. Okay. » She told her the address before hanging up and turning to Castle which still had not moved.

« Castle… » She started stepping toward him anxious. But he recoiled. Kate didn't even try to hide her pain.

« Castle…Rick I…I won't hurt you…I can't hurt you… » She murmured, staring the ground.

« Wh-what are you exactly? A sort of werewolf? »

« Yes. » She replied simply.

« That night, it was you, isn't it? This brown wolf? »

« Yes, it was me. » There were no reason to lie, he had sen it all.

« I…I mean…how…? »

« It's a long story Castle and I promise you that I'll tell you everything but later, okay? »

Castle was about to protest en a beautiful Young woman arrived. Castle was almost sure it was Leïla.

« Kate. » She said. « What dont you understand in: you have to be discrete? »

Castle looked at her for a moment, she had the same characteristics as those who had assaulted him a few weeks ago.

« I didn't really had the choice. » Kate muttered, frowning. Leïla walked toward Jake's lifeless body.

« Are you a werewolf too? » Castle asked her without thinking.

She starde at him for a moment and Castle had the bad impression that she was reading his mind.

« No, I'm a vampire. » She finally replied.

Castle almost choke on his saliva.

« A vamp-vampire? » He stammered looking Kate who gave him a smile full of compassion.

« Yes, like the couple who attacked you a few weeks ago. » She confessed.

He merely nodded too shocked to do anything else.

« You'd better take him home, Kate. » Leïla said.

« No wait! I can't go home not knowing what's happening! »

The two women exchanged glances.

« He is taking it better than you. » The vampire said.

« Beaucause it's not happening to him directly. » Kate replied.

At that point other people arrived. At fit sight, Castle surmissed that it was other vampires.

« Ah! Here you are! » Leïla exclaimed, approaching them. « I need you to take care of this dead wolf and make that human forget what happened. » She said, pointing her finger at Mike.

The vampires nodded and took the body and Mike before disappearing. She turned to Beckett and Castle.

« Perhaps we should continue our conversation in my house? »


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I'm sorry for my bad english...**

**The Call Of The Moon**

**Chapter 5:**

Leila lived in a mansion on the outskirts of Manhattan. Although the manor was beautiful, the atmosphere it generated was…creepy. Castle couldn't help thinking how it was a cliché: a vampire who lived (well so to speak) in a scary manor.

She made them sit in the living room, then walked towards a kind of closet, which inside looked like a fridge and poured herself a glass before joining them. Castle gulped when he saw the red liquid in her glass.

« Uh, it's not wine, it is? »

The vampire looked at him amused and smirked.

« No it's not. I would have proposed you something to drink but I'm afraid of having only O-, A + and AB-. Unless you offer your services. It's always better, fresh blood. »

Castle's heart misses a beat and he shook his head negatively, actively. Kate glanced disapprovingly at the vampire and grunted slightly. Leïla raised her hands in submission without losing her amused smile.

« Okay, okay I quit. So. Who starts? You or me? » She asked Beckett.

« I'll do it. » She replied. She taked a de breath for courage, then she turned to Castle. « The night of my disappearance, I was supposed to join Lanie for a drink after I changed at my home. On the road to my apartment, a man followed me. I tried to ignore him but he didn't stop. I threatened him, saying I was a cop, but he didnt care. Arrived at my building, I punch him. He began to tremble. He looked so angry…I ran to my apartment but he was faster. He caught me by my arms et pushed me against the wall. And then…He changed in a big wolf and bit me on the shoulder. He would have probable killed me if Leïla had not appeared… »

« I was following this werewolf for a few weeks already. » Continued the vampire. « He was getting a little too disturbing for the Queen Nora and the chief Lucas. » Castle had no idée who was this Nora and Lucas, but he didn't stop Leïla. « I killed this werewolf, but it was too late for Kate…She was transforming. He injected her, his 'venom'. »

« Wait. Werewolf have venom? » Castle asked.

« It's not really a venom. It's more like a second saliva. The first saliva is used to treat wounds or things like that. The second on is used to change another human in werewolf. »

« Wow, it's so cool to be able to heal with our saliva! » noticed Castle.

« Well, it's not only fore that. » Leïla smirked.

« What do you mean? » He looked at Kate, but she blushed and looked at anything but him. Leïla's smile, becam even bigger.

« Well you see Castle, werewolves like to drink blood too. »

« Really? »

« Yes, but only with their mate. For them, drink blood it's like…having sex in a way… »

Beckett blushed even more.

« Oh, uh…it's only beetween wolves? » Castle asked.

« No, it could be with a human, a vampire…why Castle? Are you interested? » asked Leïla, smirking.

« I-well no! Yes…I…uh? »

« Don't worry Castle. It's hurt a little at first but then… »

« Leïla, enough. » Kate intervened. The vampire just laughed.

« I tought vampires and werewolves were natural enemies. » Castle asked.

« They were, for several decades. But now we are…in peace, since a little more than 2 thousand years. Immediately after the intervention of J-C. »

« Uh…Jules Cesar? »

« I was thinking of an another J-C. You know? The one who walk on water… »

« Oh wow…How do you know all that? » Asked Castle.

« Well…I was here. »

« But…How old are you? »

« I'm 2059 years old. » Smiled Leïla.

« But-you-I…You are rather well preserved. »

« Thanks. I try. »

« Can we return to our story? » Kate cut, annoyed.

« Yes, you're right. Where was I? Oh yes, so Kate was changing and I refused to kill her, but I couldn't just leave her. So I took her with me and I trained her so she gets used to her new condition. »

« Why just don't leave her? I mean you had no obligation… » Castle asked.

« Well, first because it was to dangerous to leave a newborn werewolf in a city like New York. You see, werewolves have a big problem of temperament and it's worse when they are newborn. And secondly…when she was moaning on the ground…I don't…I saw somethings in her eyes…I saw me…When I was a newborn vampire. Alone. And I didn't want that for her… »

They were silent for a moment, the Castle remembered something.

« Oh! The werewolf earlier, Jake? He said I was Beckett's imprint. What's that? »

Kate blushed and looked away. Leila opened her eyes wide with surprise, a huge smile on her lips.

« Oh really? Oh God Kate! It's going to be so fun right now… »

« I'll explain later Castle… » Murmured Kate. « For now, I'll take you home. Martha and Alexis must be worried. »

Castle nodded and followed her to the door.

« I'll see you two soon… » Leïla said with a little smile.

* * *

« Do you want to come for dinner? » Castle asked Beckett en she stop the car in front of his building.

« Are you sure you want that? » After all, she was a werewolf.

« Of course I do. Kate. I trust you with my life… »

« I…ok. »

When they entered the loft, they saw Martha and Alexis prépare dinner.

« Ah Richard! Oh, detective Beckett. »

« Hello Martha. Alexis. »

« Hey Detective Beckett. » Said Alexis.

« Are you staying for dinner dear? »

« Uh yes…I hope it doesn't bother you… »

« Of course not! You're always welcome here! »

They ate in good spirits, talking about everything and nothing. They laughed all toogether. It was a very good moment for all of them.

« By God Detective! You take it 3 times! You have a wolf's hunger! » Martha said laughing.

Rick and Kate looked at each other. She couldn't be more right…

« Uh yeah…well, I do a lot of sports so…I need to eat… »

Alexis, who was next to Kate, put her fork on the table, touching a little Kate's hand.

« Wow, your skin is really hot Kate. Are you ok? » She asked concerned.

« Yes, don't worry. I just fell hot, that all. »

« Well, take of your jacket? »

« Uh yeah… » Kate did just that, but looked at Alexis en she heard her gasp. Damn, she forgot abour her scar on her shoulder, where the werewolf bit her. « It's ok it doesn't hurt anymore. »

They were tears in her eyes, whan Alexis touched the scar.

Suddenly, a shock, surprised them both.

« Ow… » Moaned Alexis. Kate looked at her, shoked.

Did she just…imprinted…with Alexis?

* * *

**Please reviews...**


End file.
